


Four Years Ago

by Creepycupcakes



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepycupcakes/pseuds/Creepycupcakes
Summary: Virgil had loved him, he was the one person that Virgil had ever cared about. But now, he was gone.





	Four Years Ago

Virgil would be lying if he said he didn’t miss him. He missed everything about him. From the way his smile always seemed to shine, all the way to the way he would always skip when he got too excited or happy. But Patton was gone. He knew that, but yet somehow he just couldn’t let go. He was told by practically everyone he knew he needed to try to move on, that he needed to try to forget him. But how could they try to get him to let go, when they were all still so sad about their on pasts. How could he let go when it had only been a month since Patton had been ripped away from him.  
Four years ago was when the two of them had gotten into a relationship, they had been friends for three years before that. He didn’t remember much about those three years, however, he remembered the day they had finally started to date clear as day. It had been late and the two had been at the park, sitting on the swings and talking. “Hey Virgil? Aren’t you worried that your roommate is going to be worried?” He had asked, turning to face the taller man. “Nope, Logan knows I’m out of the house tonight. Besides, he knows that I’m always out at night.”  
“Alright, good.” He nodded with a small smile, the two falling into a comfortable silence once again. Virgil had known he needed to tell Patton about his feelings, and while he had been sure that he would reject him since back then he had thought that Patton had a crush on Logan, he still needed to try. He had thought that he would need to get it out of the way so he could move on. “Hey Patton..? What would you do if you realized one of your friends had a crush on you?” Patton paused when Virgil had asked him that, and Virgil had thought he had screwed up, but then he spoke again. “I guess it depends on which friend it is,” he commented, taking a moment to think, “If it was Roman I might have to say no and try to let him down gently, same thing goes with Logan too actually! But, uh...With you, I think I would definitely say that I feel the same!” He smiled happily and Virgil could see a light blush dusting his features. “Really..? Well in that case...Patton, I really like you...romantically.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He could practically feel the blush settling on his features. He definitely was far from the best when it came to confessions. “Aw! I’m so proud of you for telling me!” Patton grinned, “As I said before, I feel the exact same!” The two had ended up spending the rest of the night talking about their relationship, and setting boundaries. They didn’t leave each others sides until the sun was already peeking up over the horizon.  
Virgil couldn’t help but smile slightly at the memory, taking a moment to close his eyes. He should take time to remember the better days more often. The days where he was happiest. The days when he was with Patton. He ended up moving to sit down, crossing his legs and ran his hands through his hair, seeing the plain silver ring that was on his hand and once again becoming a willing victim of his past.  
This memory was more recent than the other ones, it had only happened one year ago. They had just moved in together a few months prior, and their anniversary was coming up. Virgil had wanted to do something special, and he had been having some problems thinking of anything. He had been so scared to screw up such an important day, even if he knew that Patton would probably love anything he did. He did eventually manage to come up with something, though it was rather last minute and it took virtually all the time he had had left to set it up. But in the end, it was worth it.  
“Keep your eyes closed okay?” He asked, leading a blindfolded Patton behind him. “Okay, Okay!” He giggled, “Good, I don’t want to you to see the surprise before we get there, now take a left here.” He guided him, making sure to hold his hand to pull him out of the way if he almost bumped into anything. They continued this for a while before they were finally at their destination. “Right, we’re here,” he said, unable to help that tinge of nervousness in his voice as he took off the other man’s blindfold, and watched as Patton’s face lit up. Virgil, in the end had ended up deciding to set up a little picnic at the park where they had started their relationship. “Oh Virgil!” He smiled widely, “I love it so much! It’s perfect!”  
Little did Patton know that the picnic wasn’t the only surprise that Virgil had planned for the night. The two ended up sitting down to a nice meal, watching the sun go down side by side and hand in hand with Patton’s head resting on his shoulder. “Hey Patton?” He asked, breaking their comfortable silence as Patton looked up to him with those beautiful brown eyes that would never leave his memory. “Yeah? What is it Virge?”  
“Do you remember the day we met?” He asked, voice quiet and distant. He may have appeared calm on the outside but in reality he was a complete anxious mess. After all, what if Patton wasn’t ready for this and he ruined it all? “Of course I do! We met back in school, back in my punk phase!” Patton nodded, “You were sitting alone so I went up to talk to you!” Virgil moved to put a hand in his pocket, fiddling with the small box. “Right, what about the day we started dating?”  
“Oh thats an easy one silly! You were so cute that night I couldn’t forget! You asked me about crushes and all that before you confessed!” Patton was practically beaming at the memory, “Mmhm..Those were the two most important moments of my life...But I want to add another memory to that list. This one.” He took a deep breath before he moved around to kneel in front of him. “Will you marry me?” He had watched as his eyes had flown wide, a dark blush spread across his features. Virgil had hardly had enough time to get a proper grip on the box so they wouldn’t lose the ring before Patton was practically jumping into his arms, tears of joy pricking his eyes. “Yes! Yes yes yes yes!”  
Virgil wrapped his arms around him to ensure that he wouldn’t fall, letting out a laugh. “You don’t have to say yes more than once you know,” He had said, an overjoyed tone to his voice. There was no doubt about it, this man was, as Roman would say, the love of his life. “I know! I just..Well I’m happy! I love you so much Virgil!”  
That was the happiest moment of his life. Just like how his wedding should have been. But that moment had ended up never coming. The wedding was supposed to be three months ago to the day. They had decided to have it at a later date since Patton had still been in college at the time, and they had both wanted it to be perfect. They had planned out everything, and had bought all of the decorations. It was going to be perfect. Then the day finally came.  
Virgil had already been at the altar, clad in a black and grey suit. He had been there for a while, and was starting to worry about him. Patton was late. He had been supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago. That was when his phone had went off. It was the hospital. Patton had been in an accident with a drunk driver. And he hadn’t survived it.  
What was supposed to have been the best day of his life had turned to the worst. He remembered how he had started crying, how his friend had to support him, how he had help plan the funeral. Virgil was pulled out of his thoughts as a tear slid down his face, staring blankly out at the park. That same park where he and Patton had spent so many happy moments. The place where he had let himself believe that maybe...just maybe he could be happy. 

But he had been wrong.


End file.
